marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Civil War (Event)
Links must correctly match up to articles, don't just paste from the Wikipedia article. Try to avoid redundancy in the groups as well.Kokushishin 11:31, 18 August 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Civil War Timeline Hey guys, nice work on this wiki! I've collected Civil War since #1 was released with the intent to read each comic as it came out. That never happened and I now have a stack of comics to read (all Civil War tie-ins) but I don't know the order anymore. Can somebody draw up a timeline so somebody, like myself, can read the event from the beginning without too much non-linear confusion? TimothyPilgrim 19:08, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey TimothyPilgrim. Most of the tie-in stuff can be read independently from the main title without fouling anything up or causing any confusion. The only suggestion I can make is (if you have it), read the Captain America/Iron Man one-shot before you read Civil War #7. I would also read Civil War: The Return and Civil War: Frontline #1-11 before reading Civil War #7 as well. --Brian Kurtz 19:58, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Civil War Reading order FEBRUARY 2006: *01 Amazing Spider-Man #529 MARCH 2006: *02 Amazing Spider-Man #530 *03 Fantastic Four #536 *04 New Avengers: Illuminati APRIL 2006: *05 Amazing Spider-Man #531 *06 Civil War: Opening Shot Sketchbook *07 Fantastic Four #537 MAY 2006: *08 Civil War #1 *09 Amazing Spider-Man #532 *10 She-Hulk #8 *11 Wolverine #42 JUNE 2006: *12 Civil War #2 *13-14 Civil War: Front Line #1 - #2 *15 Amazing Spider-Man #533 *16 Fantastic Four #538 *17 New Avengers #21 *18 Thunderbolts #103 *19 Wolverine #43 *20 X-Factor #8 JULY 2006: *21 Civil War #3 *22-23 Civil War: Front Line #3 - #4 *24 Civil War: X-Men #1 *25 Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways #1 *26 Amazing Spider-Man #534 *27 Black Panther #18 *28 Cable & Deadpool #30 *29 Fantastic Four #539 *30 New Avengers #22 *31 Thunderbolts #104 *32 Wolverine #44 *33 X-Factor #9 AUGUST 2006: *34 Civil War: Front Line #5 *35 Civil War: X-Men #2 *36 Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways #2 *37 Cable & Deadpool #31 *38 Heroes For Hire #1 *39 Ms. Marvel #6 *40 New Avengers #23 *41 Thunderbolts #105 *42 Wolverine #45 SEPTEMBER 2006: *43 Civil War Files *44 Civil War #4 *45 Civil War: Frontline #6 *46 Civil War: X-Men #3 *47 Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways #3 *48 Amazing Spider-Man #535 *49 Cable & Deadpool #32 *50 Captain America #22 *51 Fantastic Four #540 *52 Heroes For Hire #2 *53 Ms. Marvel #7 *54 New Avengers #24 *55 Wolverine #46 OCTOBER 2006: *56 Civil War: Choosing Sides *57 Civil War: Front Line #7 *58 Civil War: X-Men #4 *59 Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways #4 *60 Captain America #23 *61 Heroes For Hire #3 *62 Iron Man #13 *63 Ms. Marvel #8 *64 New Avengers #25 *65 Wolverine #47 NOVEMBER 2006: *66 Civil War #5 *67 Civil War: Frontline #8 *68 Amazing Spider-Man #536 *69 Captain America #24 *70 Fantastic Four #541 *71 Iron Man #14 *72 Moon Knight #7 *73 Punisher: War Journal #1 *74 Wolverine #48 *75 Civil War: The Return DECEMBER 2006 *76 Civil War #6 *77 Civil War: Frontline #9 *78 Black Panther #23 *79 Civil War: War Crimes *80 Iron Man/Captain America Special *81 Moon Knight #9 *82 Punisher: War Journal #2 *83 Winter Soldier: Winter Kills JANUARY 2007 *84 Civil War #7 *85 Amazing Spider-Man #537 *86 Amazing Spider-Man #538 *87 Black Panther #24 *88 Blade #5 *89 Civil War: Frontline #10 *90 Fantastic Four #542 *91 Fantastic Four #543 *92 Moon Knight #10 *93 Punisher: War Journal #3 FEBRUARY 2007 *94 Civil War: Frontline #11 *95 Civil War: Battle Damage Report *96 Black Panther #25 APRIL 2007 *97 Civil War: The Initiative MAY 2007 *98 Civil War: The Confession *This is an incomplete list and I did not make it myself so I cannot validate it. I found it from a user on another forum. Let me know if this helps and I will try to see if I can get an even newer updated list. -- M1shawhan 20:09, 14 March 2007 (UTC) **I've compared the above list to my own collection and unfortunately I'm 14 issues shy, mostly at the beginning, but I also have two that aren't listed above: "Civil War: The Initiative" and "Civil War Files". Where would those fit into the grand scheme of things? TimothyPilgrim 18:11, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ***They would probably need to go at the end. I have not read those two myself but I know the Initiative follows into the latest stories. You can add to the list as you like. --M1shawhan 20:08, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Did they really need the X-men in this? I hate to say this I really do, but did they really need the X-men mini series for Civil War? I mean think about it, in the main part they say no exept for Bishop, but werent they supposed to team about the time of the first real fight between the two sides? And the whole 198 part would have happened a bit later. Also you know that image at the end is more like an Avenger image. MutantKingMagneto Paragraphs Jeez, could someone put some sub-headings in the History, maybe with links to the issues? It's a bit like a run-on sentence. :Roygbiv666 06:18, 23 December 2007 (UTC) 6 & 7 We need more information of the civil war volume 6-7 and some new images- Bboyce109 :Issues 6 and 7, or the Trade paperbacks? :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:10, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Who Actually Won? I am Some what confused which side won. I know the spider-man "one more day" had an effect, but im still unsure. Was the super human registration act continued or dismissed? Pencilboyproductions 15:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, according to the Superhuman Registration Act's page, it was passed into law. However, it was abolished years later after The Siege of Asgard. --Spencerz 15:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Rename I recommend renaming the Civil War event to Civil War (Super-Hero) to differentiate the American Civil War. Which I will be creating an entry for as there are events that happen during the American Civil War that are unique to the Marvel Universe (And various parallel universes). Nausiated (talk) 00:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, to differentiate pages which correspond to events we put "(Event)", such as Avengers vs. X-Men (Event). ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 16:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I've created a disambig American Civil War with as top link American Civil War (Event) and linked to the disambig Civil War, before seeing that talk page. Hope it don't bother you Nausiated. Undoniel (talk) 08:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Disbelif You whould think that people from the Daily Bugle whould be in disbelif that Peter Parker is Spider-Man because they saw him with "Spider-Man". --Scooby-Doo 07:04, 02 Febuary 2013 (UTC)